This invention relates generally to magnetic tape recording apparatus, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for such apparatus having a multi-track head for recording information on a plurality of parallel tracks on a magnetic recording tape or the like.
In a magnetic recording apparatus for recording information on a multi-track by means of a multi-track head, crosstalk which tends to occur on recording should be minimized so that recorded signals are not undesirably affected resulting in errors. In some conventional circuit arrangements used for multi-track recording, a crosstalk cancelling circuit or canceller has been employed for minimizing undesirable crosstalk. However, since such a canceller has to be provided for each channel, when the number of tracks to be simultaneously made by a single multi-track head is great, the number of cancellers should be increased accordingly. As a result, circuit arrangement becomes complex, requiring many parts and thus the manufacturing cost tends to increase.